fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiles Jones
|-|Jiles’ Truck= |-|Jiles H. Jones= Summary Jiles Jones ''', Also known as “The Phantom Truck” is one of the Ghost Rigs Of Clinton Road originating from The Verse “SuperNatural”, Chasing off Non-Locals or what he calls “People who vandalise our crap” Of the Pass alongside with Charlie and Aaron, Sometimes even killing them. When They are off the road he rather patrols it. He himself After and Before Death Tries to keep Those Troublemaking teenagers, Highwaymen, and robbers from the road. When all that is not Going on, Jiles is often Calm and Normal, Though Jiles goes “Road Rage Mode” from Getting Pissed Off To his Limit. He secretly has a Stone, Metal and Wood transporting Career, and was unseen due to him being called and talked to via CB radio for the transportation but never got out of his truck. Many Folklore in New Jersey sometimes even other states of The U.S. try to explain this phenomenon they still don’t know if “the phantom truck” is real as footage was never caught about him at all, The cameras or GoPro’s become disrupted and the footage gets deleted whenever people encounter him on Clinton road, and leave afterwards. Backstory Jiles is a Canadian, Born In West Milford New Jersey, He starts off a normal life with his parents, one day they moved Texas when he was 8, During his young age he was having conversations and Fun with the locals and the modern cowboys. When he turned 18 him and his parents moved back to West Milford, Though this time living in Clinton Road. One day when he was now 22 Him and his father were driving to find a vehicle for him he stops and finds an abandoned almost broken Peterbilt Dump-Truck, His Father took A liking to the truck because of its look, and they bought it from a man of the junkyard and they took it home and restored it. Though one day in his life time, His Parents left the house to a vacation and he was left with his Aunt, then bad news was given to him that his Parents died due to a terrorist hijacking in a Bus, He was Gloomy that night, but given comfort by his Aunt, then one day his aunt died as well by a heart attack. His occupation now was a Farmer and tends to his cornfields for long periods of Time. And daily mourns in front of the graves of his parents and aunt, Though during this time he was thinking of something different and Due to the rough and unpaved dead end path at the end of the road made him think The road belonged to him and because he was one of the older residents of Clinton road, One day teenagers came in front of his house and started vandalising his truck and one tripped and broke his fence, he was Stressed and angered enough to make him chase those teenagers down, he was afraid this might happen again so he was very aware of non-local teenagers and he decided to use his Black Truck and even using a shotgun to make them stay out for good. For years Jiles did this multiple times as well as tending to his fields, The reason on why he has never been caught by the “Movie-Cliché” authorities is that he made the truck’s windows Blacked Out, Remove The License plates and other details to make people think it’s a coincidence that the truck’s look vaguely Similar, Though one day in around 13 years later Vengeful teenagers conspired with each other and say it was him and decided to take extra measures. He died by a Severe heart attack due to an untreated heart problem After Fighting Of The vengeful teenagers who stabbed his right eye and beat him up, one even used a baseball bat, before Jiles gets a Machete To the Forehead and he died there. After that he was paranoid of what those teenagers will do to the Road but mostly he wanted veangence on those kids that killed him, now he came back life as a disembodied Vengeful Spirit and possessed his truck giving it supernatural powers, One day the teenagers that beat him up returned to the road since now he’s “Gone” Jiles teleports and dangerously tailgates behind them shooting off his shotgun right towards the back wheels causing it to run-off dead man’s curve’s bridge and plummeted down into an explosion as Jiles finally got his revenge and teleported away. A story says that A Lost Hunter encountered Jiles and shot his right headlight but failed into stopping it and instead getting rammed right through, although his missing headlight gave him a more sinister and “Had a History” appearance. This made Clinton road a terrifying thoroughfare and non-believers regret saying he is fake, As of now he just wants to keep Clinton Road in its Previous and Normal Order. One story is that when Jiles was wandering around Clinton road with his truck he was turning around Dead Man’s Curve and was shocked when a boy on a bike was also turning, apparently the boy did not notice he was on the wrong lane, Jiles swerved left and the boy was traumatised a bit before also swerving but when that happened his chains on his bike snapped and swerved of the end of the bridge killing him. Jiles turned around and felt guilty for what happened but as he is a ghost there is nothing he can do. Personality He a defensive but local nature, He is often worrying about his property as he does with the locals. He seems to have a normal attitude to local residents while he has a defensive and stubborn attitude to people who argue with him or whoever vandalises nearby property. However He is slightly Polite in a way, He talks and sometimes reasons to a person to try not make them his enemy as he thinks it would cause more havoc and danger to his territory and truck. He does feel sympathy to people on foot having trouble. Just like Aaron he lets the person he is chasing but nowhere left to go a chance to explain why he entered the road/Wronged It. Appearance '''Truck: Jiles’ Truck is a PeterBilt 359-Sleeper Dump-Truck with a Black Cab. Some parts are somewhat modified and has two-exhaust pipes vaguely similar but different from each other, the right one is the normal 359 Exhaust while the left is slightly taller and belongs to a 351, His right Headlight appears to be missing and shot-through, The container’s lower area seems to be rusted due to old age, and slightly visible but almost removed white-spray painted initials from teenagers. Another Addition to his truck is it has a mounted Bright-Spotlight on the truck’s-front right side above the windshields that can be remotely moved around via A joystick inside of the truck by the shift-sticks. Road Rage Mode This Happens when Jiles is pushed to the Limit, His Truck still looks the same but his truck seems to drive faster, It’s Wheels catch on Fire, It’s Remaining Headlight turns Reddish, the smoke getting released from the exhausts turn Dark grey, and It’s windows get blacked out. And whenever It’s horn is honked smoke comes out of it. Jiles’ Eye turns white, similar to that of The Phantom Animatronic’s Eyes From FNaF HellRaiser Mode Looks Fairly the same although, 6 Shadowy Spider-Like Legs with a red-glowing outline appear from the sides of his truck close to the bottom. These are considered Arms too, which that can be able to shift its shape into claws to attack or grab things. 2 3-edged tendrils also stick out of the bottom-back of the truck, The Smoke Of The exhausts turn a blackish-Red, His lights turn Brighter and whenever the horn is honked, A Dinosaur-Like roar starts. This mode happens when Jiles Activates His Truck On Top Of a Pentagram Himself: ''' His Original body and appearance remains a mystery. He is classified as a “Shadowy Figure”, He seems to have Black-tainted Skin with smoke-like dust around it resembling the ecto-plasm of a ghost, and wears dark-blue pants with Blackish-Brown Boots all darkened close to black. He wears a slightly-tattered farmer coat and a cowboy-slouch hat and he seems to be a normal young man body shape. He often carries his shotgun behind his back giving him a hunter like appearance (though his eye appear to be a dark gold colour). And sometimes he is seen as a shadowy Figure with ectoplasm normally described as before, but he seems to wear a slightly-tattered grey Coat in a very dark grey to match his shadowy figure, and his pants appear to be a lighter grey but still dark. '''Possesion Of Dead Body He looks fairly the same before he died however retaining his Clothing he has now as a ghost, When he is not in possesion of the body he has a healed machete cut on his forehead, 4 almost visible bullet holes in his chest and has Its previous clothing, apparently Jiles has found away to keep the body from rotting but gave a zombie-like but not “Autistic Brain-eaters from the Walking Dead” Sentience, It is somewhat Below Average, often wanders around in his Vehicle Storage or in his house Well, Also The body does not need to eat, and does not “Want” to eat actually, He often keeps troublemakers away from the house manually itself and sometimes even fearfully shooting at the nearby hellhounds, Cursing Monkeys, and a few Ku Klux Klan Members, However Jiles already told the members that it was his sentient body. Personal Stats Alignment: Chaotic Good, True Neutral (Road Rage Mode) Name: Jiles Henry Jones, The Phantom Truck, Jiles (NickName), Black Wolf (Trucker NickName), The Metal Hexapod (HellRaiser Folk Name), The Speed Demon (Road Rage Mode Name), The Black Cab (Folklore Secondary Name), Gender: Male Age: 81 Origin: SuperNatural Height: 5.11 - 6.7 (His height often shifts on multiple appearances due to an Slightly-unstable portion of his shapeshifting affecting his appearance, his lowest height is 5.11 and his so far tallest height is 6.7) Classification: Poltergeist, Ghost Trucker, Unseen Company Transporter Date Of Birth: 1938 BirthPlace: West Milford, NJ Date Of Death: 1988 Cause Of Death Killed By Vengeful Teenagers Likes: Clinton Road, His Truck, His Old House, Dead Man’s Curve, Chasing Down Troublemakers, Acquaintances, People who don’t argue, Assisting broken down drivers, Chocolate, Dislikes: People who vandalise his property (Mostly His Truck), Troublemakers, Teenagers, His Truck Getting Damaged or rammed by other drivers, Highwaymen, Carjackers, Vehicle-Stealing Migrants Hobbies: Patrol Clinton road, Chase People Out Of Clinton Rd, Assist Broken Down Drivers (Out Of Clinton Road), Restore Metal Objects and Vehicles (Sometimes) Status: Active Eye colour: Yellowish Brown (Before Death), White (Road Rage Mode), Golden Hair Colour: Darkish Brown (Before Death), Black Themes: VINDICATOR Feats: * Destroyed multiple abandoned buildings straight during HellRaiser mode, Unscathed * Survived falling Off the Grand Canyon into its very bottom. * Practically-Destroyed the KillDozer when it was Out Of Control Combat Stats Tier: 9-A, At-least High 8-C (HellRaiser Mode) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation Type 1 (He has a chance to also teleport between universes or dimensions), Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 3, 4, 5), Telekinesis (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery (Very Accurate with Aim, unless on the road as all the movement slightly tips the chance of shooting his actual target) Attack Reflection (Does not Take any damage to bullets, Fire or Electric Attacks, rather reflects it due to thick metal), Fire Manipulation (Able to Ignite A Blazing Inferno on front of the truck, causing the truck to be able to have a chance to ignite a fire behind the car he hits, This also affects the tires though his tires will automatically blaze on when Jiles gets angered), Reality Warping (As a Poltergeist, himself or his truck can Alter Time, Has a chance of altering the laws of physics to the surrounding area or to his truck like the smoke from his exhausts can move up in uneven or impossible patterns, or can change gravity, and make his truck immune to water rust), Possible Time Travel (Able teleport to an area seemingly before the person in the car even knows he was behind them or is even there.), Metal Manipulation (Besides that fact the truck can rebuild itself, the truck and Jiles both can manipulate metal at-least a short radius from his truck, either by breaking, weakening, snapping it in half or melting it to liquid), Invisibility (able to render himself and his truck unseen, this also effects other minor details such as the roar of the engine, making it silently deadly, this however does not effect the horn, or it’s headlights when open), Intangibility (As. A ghost either Jiles or his truck can pass through walls or solid objects without a scratch, though for the truck to pass through things Jiles has to manually control the ability for the truck), Possession (Type 1. As a Ghost When his truck is busy rebuilding itself or manually leaves his truck he can possess his opponent into either killing its minions or themselves. He also possess His previous dead body during company transportation hours or if he wants to eat.), Likely Hypnosis (He can be able to slightly get hypnotic that causes non-resistant victims to get confused and freeze still giving him a short advantage to kill them easily, though this lasts temporarily), Dimensional Travel (Via Teleportation, He can warp between different worlds if he needs to but he never does this often), Water Manipulation (Via Reality Warping, He can cause disorientations, patterns or temporary control of nearby Water, rivers or lakes), Telepathy (As a Ghost He can Speak telepathically to anyone near, his victim or his opponent if he wants to), Resistance Type 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (As Ghost of High Category He can practically Deflect a few self-manipulations or diseases), Heat Manipulation (Can Cause His Truck or himself emit a warm to hot aura, Jiles uses this to melt ice or snow around him or his truck and also Burn off something that’s covering a part of his truck, Perception Manipulation (Can Cause a temporary blur or blindness towards his opponent, as well as a chance to Cause them to see traumatizing events happen around them such crashes, death, or other ghosts), Energy Manipulation (Jiles can summon a temporary almost-invisible shield composed of a low-Power Energy this is still very useful for defence), Plasma Manipulation (Via Fire Manipulation, He can Sometimes condense already present flames on his truck or around him to start a Barrier made out of highly-condensed plasma enough to burn through stone immediately, and can sometimes even shoot plasma bullets out of his shotgun), Flight Type 2 (He Can Cause His Truck to levitate for a short time, Jiles uses this for levitating over a short barrier, Dodging a straight-ahead blast or attack, and almost plummeting down a cliff or edge), Berserk Mode (Road Rage Mode, specifically increases the strength of a few of his powers slightly, Though this does not stop until the one that caused him to hit his Limit is “Dead”), Elasticity (He can only affect his arms to extend to long distances the longest so far that was Documented was around 13 meters), Shapeshifting (He can manipulate parts of his body to reconstruct into holes or just make those molecules spread away from where it was making projectiles or magic attacks that can practically damage him just pass through.), Night-Vision, Neutral-Vision, Panoramic-Vision (He can twist his head 360 degrees around), Telescopic-Vision, Multiple-Vision (With the loss of his right eye he has been using that empty eyehole as a way of Seeing Any Activity On Clinton road, his right eye glows Blue when doing this.), Resurrection (He once got evaporated by the LocherSteller by unknown means of how he did it, still after which a few kilometers away he reincarnated with the same memory and consciousness as Before) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can destroy an entire wall, small building or base no matter the material in one hit), Large Building Level (HellRaiser Mode) Speed: Subsonic (Able to reach and withstand speeds that can make him catch up with a speeding Tesla Roadster, Max speed is nearly 300 mph, same with HellRaiser Mode), Superhuman Combat and Reaction Speed (Whenever Provoked, Attacked our Territory trespassed Jiles almost immediately Attacks back), Peak Human Flight speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Able to carry a maximum capacity of over 25,000 lb) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Able to break through and collapse a house, and along with his attack potency can create a gaping hole in the side of a cruise), Large Building Level with HellRaiser Mode (He Can Cause distortions around His Truck during his rage which can effect the strength and durability of the large building walls and structure, causing them to collapse easily. Durability: Building Level (Can be easily Destroyed By explosions or Heavy duty weapons or other heavy vehicles, but take no effect to rapid fire of bullets, Fire, a falling tree, or Debris falling down on him. Note Jiles’ truck can still rebuild itself after being destroyed though it takes time), Large Building Level with HellRaiser Mode Stamina: Limitless Truck (Unable to run out of gasoline, His Truck Can not Break Down. Can Possibly run without gasoline), High Himself (Even Though he’s a visible Poltergeist he still get’s tired sometimes) Range: Standard Melee Range to Several Meters, Tens Of Meters with Shotgun, Distortions, Telekineses, Several Meters (HellRaiser Mode) Standard Equipment: Peterbilt 359 Dump-Truck, Single-Barrel Shotgun, Latin Machete, Wood-cutting Axe, Old Australian Sniper Rifle, Restored Chainsaw, Black Peterbilt 379 Semi (Trailer-Less), Small Truck-Mounted Rapid-Fire Turret (Both Trucks, Unable to be seen by others), RUGER SR9C Pistol, Single-Hand X15 flamethrower, Custom SMG Uzi Intelligence: At least Above Average (Knows when a single person enters Clinton road, often has its lights closed until he gets close to the person and starts tailgating dangerously close often teleports behind them before they hit dead man’s curve which is a very dangerous and deadly place as it curves immediately making it hard to drift or turn when at high speeds. Jiles’ always drives in unneven patterns to confuse the people in to being more distracted at their rear-view mirrors rather than what’s in front of them. Though he still has the intelligence of people his age at-least 10 years younger before he died, even retains his memory and Live-Personality Well) Weakness: Nuclear missiles (This affects the regeneration speed of his truck and can somehow cause temporary blindness to him), An equal Force (Other ghosts with a vaguely similar weapon), Churches (Whenever Jiles Is Chasing someone this is a good advantage for people he’s Pissed at to hide, Cause Jiles Does not want to Destroy a church or any holy ground no matter how Ticked off he is at the person) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shotgun: A simple but Deadly Attack, Jiles just pulls his shotgun and settles it on the isle of his truck window and aim it towards the vehicle, the bullets are able to pierce straight through metal and can damage the tires or other internal Parts of the vehicle, this however is ineffective to semi-trucks with a trailer behind the truck, There is a chance for Plasma bullets to fire out of the barrel, that can pierce through metal, and can disrupt or damage internal Mechanisms. Deadly Tailgating: He either teleports from behind or chases them behind without his head lights on at the moment, then moments later rapidly hits the vehicle from behind. The causes damage to internal parts and has a chance to make then cross of the road and damage or destroy their car especially by hitting a tree. OverTake: A very similar and annoying attack, he teleports behind and overtakes the vehicle at high speeds and when he is at a very far but still visible distance he reverses at very fast speeds making it almost impossible for the car to escape or turn before getting hit. Fiery Fury: He Ignites the front portion of his truck causing a more menacing appearance but at high speeds can run over and burn the person or effect their vehicle causing fire to ignite behind (note this only happens when Jiles is in direct contact with the car without moving away from its back bumper) Teleport to Strike: An attack that feels more like a jump scare before death, he teleports multiple times forcefully hitting the car from all sides before hitting the front engine, this wrecking the car and a most likely death to the driver Of the vehicle. Road Rage Mode: This happens When He Gets Ticked Off to the Limit, in which causes him to Turn True Neutral and ignores his surroundings and focuses on one thing “Wreck The One who Tried to Wreck Him”, He goes total road rage and this can be very destructive. This also affects the appearance of the truck, It’s remaining Left-Headlight turns to a slightly-Reddish Color, His windows get Blacked Out, His Smoke Turns Dark instead of Grey, and His Wheels Ignite into a spinning Blaze. HellRaiser Mode: A Mode which happens only when Jiles Activates His Truck Above a Pentagram, This causes disorientations to the surroundings during the transformation, 6 Shadow, Spider-Like, 3 edged Legs appear in the middle of the truck in which is Spewed out from the sides causing it to have a more powerful and slightly horrifying appearance, Also when this happens the smoke from the exhausts turn a darkish Red, The windows turn Blacker in which you can’t even see anything inside from the outside at all. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * His Truck was inspired by Mike Manf’s Phantom Truck from his Clinton road videos * He was inspired by a real person with a vaguely similar name, the only difference was their personality and appearance * The Fiery Fury was inspired by Christine * He was originally going to have a kenworth W900 and a more cruel and selfish personality, but I liked the truck more familiar and related to a peterbilt 281 as I liked the film Duel, His previous personality is too similar to his actual real-life counterpart. * His Missing Right Headlight is a reference to Fargo’s Car from Highwaymen (2004). * His Wheels setting ablaze during Road Rage Mode, was a reference to The “Ghost Truck” from Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorperated. * His CB Radio was modified to reach another vehicle’s CB at-least 16 miles away, though it makes his voice similar to that of Rusty Nail from Joyride 55834920-48B8-4AC6-9D42-9B5012976342.jpeg|Jiles’ Truck Speeding Down Clinton Road 253DF7D5-5F83-4DE0-8664-6A38F99ABC5D.jpeg|Back of the Truck 84D611B4-24E4-4473-9402-E6505C644F34.jpeg|Jiles’ Old House Category:Vehicles Category:Ghosts Category:Neutral Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Undead Category:Male Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:SuperNatural